Uncontrollable
by misspadfoot-ivashkov97
Summary: Set right after Bloodlines. How will Adrian deal with Dimitri's prescence. Why can't vampires drink Sydney's blood? Why was Lee unable to become a Strigoi once more? Are Adrian and Sydney falling for each other? Please read and review!
1. Here We Go Again

**Uncontrollable**

**This story is about Adrian and Sydney and their forbidden love. If I sometimes make Sydney hate Dimitri don't hurt me. It's only because I hate what Dimitri did to Adrian so don't be offended.**

**Chapter 1- Here We Go Again**

As if things couldn't get any worse, Rose walked in. as much as I loved Rose I was silently hoping she wasn't going to stay. Adrian's world was already crashing down he was working with Dimitri. I glanced at him and saw the pain in his eyes. I could only hope that he would stay on the path he was on and not seek refuge in cigarettes and alcohol.

Dimitri's face was a mask. I didn't know if he was ashamed, angry, or feeling triumphant. For as long as I've known him he's always had a guardian mask similar to Eddie's. A face devoid of any emotion and probably taken years to perfect. Rose, however, has never managed to perfect that mask due to her fiery personality which is why she now stood here with a smile on her face, wearing a black sweater and black jeans looking happy to be here. "Hey Sydney!" she said.

"Hey Rose," I replied enthusiastically. To Dimitri, I nodded and said, "Guardian Belikov." He nodded back.

"So how's it been over here? Are our evil creatures of the night giving you problems?" Rose questioned, smiling.

"For your information, _Rose_, me and Sage have been working very well together. It's called cooperation. And loyalty," Adrian said harshly. The tone of his voice surprised me. I knew he was mad and angry but I didn't think he would ever talk to Rose like that. "And friendship," he added after a second thought. Oh my god. He did not just say that. It's not like I didn't want to be his friend. But he was a Moroi! What are you thinking Sydney! I can't want to be friends with him. Thank God there are no Alchemists here right now.

"Adrian, for the last time-" Rose's voice bought me back to earth but Abe interrupted her.

"Alright, alright. Settle down people. What happened between you two has nothing to do with our current situation and as much as I want to watch you bicker about what happened and as amusing as it is, we need to move on," Abe said in his oh-so-powerful voice. Of course he was smiling, relaxed, not understanding that what was happening would bring Adrian's world crashing down.

"Nothing to do with our current situation! Are you kidding? My research partner is the guy who stole my girlfriend! You don't see anything wrong with that?" Adrian thundered, incredulous.

"Simmer down Ivashkov. This is strictly business. Try to be professional for once in your life," Abe replied calmly. "Now, Sonya and Belikov are here to help you incredibly bright people figure out why it is that we despise Sage's blood so much and why restored Moroi and dhampirs cannot become Strigoi again." Abe said this as if it was the easiest task in the world and it would take just as much time to eat a piece of cake.

"Where are Sonya and Dimitri staying?" I asked curiously.

"Here of course. With Adrian," Abe once again said this as if there were no flaws with his magical idea. I could already see Adrian begin to open his mouth to argue.

"What are Sonya, Dimitri, and Angeline's roles as part of our family?" I asked to stop Adrian from arguing. I turned to Sonya, avoiding Adrian's annoyed glare.

"We are going to be siblings as well as your cousins," Sonya answered enthusiastically.

"Is someone going to tell me how I'm supposed to be useful in this place?" Angeline asked impatiently. As Abe turned to talk to her, Rose called my name. "Can I talk to you for a second? She asked.

"Sure," I said shocked. We walked into the kitchen and Rose turned to face me.

"How's Adrian been doing?" This question surprised me, although don't know why. I really don't have a clue about romance. Should someone ask how their ex that they cheated on was doing?

"He's doing a lot better. He's cut down on the drinking and smoking surprisingly," I answered, then hesitated before continuing. "But Rose, don't take this the wrong way, I think all the progress he's made will be lost."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about too and I told my father but according to him, everything will work out fine," she said. "But honestly, who else could we have asked? It's not like we have a whole army of restored Moroi and dhampirs to choose from."

"Precisely. So stop worrying your pretty little head about it," Abe said, appearing in the kitchen with Dimitri behind him. "Sage, just look after Ivashkov and make sure he doesn't do anything rash. Rose, come on. We have to make the conversation with Jill short and check in with Castile quickly. Princess Vasilia will need you back at Court," he said, his tone demanding and impatient.

"All right, calm down," she said, annoyed. "Bye Dimitri," she said softly.

"Bye Roza," his mask breaking and I saw emotion for the first time on the dhampir's face. They shared a brief kiss before Rose and Abe left. Me and Dimitri walked back into the living room where Adrian and Sonya were having a quiet discussion and Angeline was looking around the room curiously.

"Are we leaving now?" Angeline asked, bored.

"Give me five minutes. Adrian, can I talk to you?" I looked at Adrian, then led him into the kitchen.

"Yes Sage?" he asked tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Are you ok?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, yeah! Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm going to be working with the guy that I hate the most in the world!" he snapped sarcastically, his voice scaring me.

"Listen, Adrian. I know it's going to be tough but please remember Jill. Remember that your drinking and smoking hurts her," I said urgently.

"Look Sage, we can't all be perfect goody-two-shoes like you. Okay?"

"You're better than this Adrian!" I yelled back, my temper rising.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you!" He reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Wow. Just when I thought that you were beginning to be a great guy. You make me sick!" I stomped out of the room. "Angeline, let's go!" Everyone looked at me, shocked, but I didn't care. Adrian should not go back to his old self even if Dimitri was a reminder of the pain Rose caused him.

The ride back to the school was long and quite. In the lobby, I found Abe and Rose talking to Jill and Eddie. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up," said Abe.

"Hey Sydney!" Jill said brightly.

"Hey Jill!" I said smiling despite my mood. I couldn't be upset with her for something that wasn't even her fault. "This is Angeline Dawes and she will be playing as our cousin."

"Alright, so now that everyone knows each other and Sage has decided to kindly show up, me and Rose will be on our way," Abe said.

After Rose and Abe left, I tried to find a way to talk to Eddie and Jill alone. Then, Kristin and Julia walked in and came over.

"Hey girls!" I said happily, grateful that they showed up. "This is our cousin Angeline. Do you guys mind showing her around?"

"Of course not. Come on Angeline," Julia said.

As soon as they left, I turned to Eddie and Jill. "I suppose Abe filled you in and told you that Sonya and Dimitri are going to be helping the research?" They both nodded.

"Sydney, how's Adrian?" Jill asked, worry in her voice and filling her eyes.

"Back to smoking and drinking." They both groaned. "I'm sorry Jill. I tried to tell him to stop. I really did."

"Don't worry," she said.

"It's not your fault Sydney. Adrian is going to be Adrian. He is going to be a pain and difficult. Don't beat yourself over it," Eddie said. I nodded but was still upset.

That night, before I fell asleep I thought about why Adrian upset me so much. Why did I care about him? He'd made such progress since I've met him and I didn't want him to lose it. He'd almost given up drinking and smoking. I wasn't lying when I said he was better than that. He truly was. He was a great person to be around. He was fun, caring, and serious when he wanted to be. He could do great things in his life.

Why was I thinking about this! Adrian was a Moroi, a vampire, a deadly creature of the night! I couldn't think about him like this! For the rest of the night I turned over and over in bed trying to sleep and block out Adrian from my thoughts but I couldn't.

The next morning, at breakfast, Jill looked horrible and tired and I knew for sure Adrian had been drinking. Oh boy. Here we go again.

**So? What did you think? Review please! I should be updating once a week but don't kill me if I don't. If I don't it's because I'm in a school where teachers like to give homework for fun. Also, if anyone loves Christian, check out my one shot of Rose and Christian. Strictly friendship!**


	2. Shock

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their story alerts and favorites! Please review too though! I'm sorry I took such a long time to update but I've had so much work to do and tests to study for so I'm really, really sorry. So without further ado here is Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2- Shock**

Jill wasn't at gym again today. It's been three days since Dimitri and Sonya moved in with Adrian and he's been drinking everyday and Jill was kicked out of her classes for the past three days. Today, I would be going to have a nice little chat with Adrian and make him stop drinking whether he liked it or not when we went to Clarence's for Jill's feeding.

After class, I began walking to the room Jill shared with Angeline so that I could check up on her. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, too preoccupied in my thoughts. I felt really bad for Jill. Even though she was a Moroi, I still cared for her. She reminded me of Zoe, of a little girl who should be looked over no matter what, of something breakable. Adrian didn't give her what she deserved ad didn't care what happened to her and that infuriated me.

Ugh! Why did my thoughts always come back to Adrian? He had been in my mind since the last time I saw him. He was so infuriating! One second, he told me I was beautiful and the next I was just an annoying goody two-shoes. The day after we had our fight I went out and bought two pints of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and kept them in the freezer in my room. This is what I do when I'm upset and confused: eat chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Pigging out isn't my thing but Adrian had upset me so much for reasons I didn't understand. Ok, so maybe he did care about Jill and he was upset but that didn't give him an excuse to put Jill though what he was doing right now. Still in my own little bubble, I bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going!" I said hurriedly. The person chuckled and I lifted my head to look at Trey.

"No problem. It's okay. Penny for your thoughts?" he said charmingly.

"Sorry. It's just that there's been a lot going on lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I obviously couldn't say anything about the spirit bond so talking to Trey would have done me no good at all.

So instead I just said, "Nothing it's just that Jill's been feeling very sick and I'm really worried about her. That's all."

Trey didn't look so convinced. "Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?" he asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Is it normal for a guy to tell you you're beautiful one minute then tell you that you're a good for nothing goody two-shoes the next?" I blurted out, completely surprising myself and Trey. I didn't mean to say that. I always kept my thoughts to myself! What was I doing? And I guess I shouldn't have said that. He didn't say I was good for nothing. I was just about to tell Trey to ignore my question when he covered up his surprise and answered.

"Woah Sydney. What guy got you this mad? Do you want me to hurt him?" I quickly searched my mind for something to cover up with.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's not something that happened to me. I was just talking to my cousin back in South Dakota and she and her boyfriend were just in a fight. I'm very protective of her," I said lamely.

"Well then, your friend is a very lucky person to have you as a friend." I began walking and he started walking with me too which was surprising because I'm pretty sure that he was walking in the opposite direction.

"Thank you." My mind began to wander off again as an awkward silence settled between us.

"So, Sage…" Trey began, his voice hesitant which surprised me. "Do you-um- do you maybe… want to go out sometime?"

This really shocked me. Not what I was expecting. Trey was a really great guy and everything but I wasn't here in California to date. I was here to protect a Moroi princess. I was here to help with research. I was here to protect my little sister. Besides, Trey didn't really make me feel special. Not like Adrian did when he called me beautiful. Oh God. Adrian is supposed to be out of your head Sydney. He is nonexistent. Back to Trey, Sydney. Focus! The poor guy was looking at me with a very scared look on his face, expecting an answer. I didn't know what to say. I had never really been on a date before. Ever. I had never had a boyfriend. And Trey was a really nice guy. Maybe I should give him a shot.

"Sure," I said, smiling. "I'd love that." He let out a sigh, relieved.

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?"

"That's perfect," I said. Just then, Slate and his friends passed by.

"I still cannot believe Nevermore closed down," I heard Slate grumble to his friends as they walked past us.

"And I still cannot fathom how you managed to shut them down Sage," Trey said. I still do not understand how he came up with that idea or how but Adrian had helped me out a little. There goes Adrian. Again! Everything just seemed to remind me of him.

"I didn't shut them down!"

"Uh-huh. Says the girl who doesn't want anyone to get the same golden tattoo as her so she can stay Little Miss Smarty Pants," Trey teased.

"Hey! I'm not the only one with a tattoo you know," I shot back referring to the sun tattoo on his back. Then, Trey tensed up just like he did the last time his tattoo was in one of our conversations. He automatically tried to leave to avoid talking about it. Anyways, we had just reached the girls dorms and I was about to go up and check on Jill.

"Yeah, so I guess this is your stop. See you tomorrow," Trey said, leaving. Happily, I noticed. I went up to Jill's room eagerly, wanting to fill her in on what had happened. When I got to her room, I knocked on the door. Angeline opened it. She always did that just in case a Strigoi had decided to come knocking on this specific door in Palm Springs.

"Hello," she said, her expression bored. This girl was always bored and I'm serious. It was ridiculous and sometimes quite annoying to be around.

"Hey," I said, matching her bored tone. "Can I come in?" she moved aside so that I could go in. Jill was sitting on her bed and I was relieved to see that she looked great. No signs of a hangover at all. Weird. Maybe Adrian had finally come to his senses. "Hey Jill!" I said, much more excitedly.

"Hey Sydney!" she said, smiling brightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better than yesterday, that's for sure. I think Adrian started feeling just a bit bad."

"I'm glad. I'll try to talk to him again today but controlling him is not guaranteed."

"Oh trust me. I know," Jill said, rolling her eyes. "So, how was your day?"

"Well, I do have something to say," I began. Jill perked up and even Angeline looked at us curiously from her guardian stance in the corner of the room. "Trey asked me out!" I blurted.

"On a date?" Jill asked, her face filling with glee and shock.

"Yes!"

"OMG! Please tell me you said yes! Please, please, please tell me you said yes!"

"I did!"

"OMG! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jill squealed. Wow, she was even more excited than I was. "When is your date?"

"Tomorrow night," I said. Her face fell. "What's wrong?"

"That is not enough time to pick out an absolutely gorgeous outfit for you! Don't worry though! I'll still make you look absolutely that Trey won't be able to take his eyes off of you for the whole night." Then she began her cute rambling of what I was going to wear. How _amazing_ I would look. How perfect the date would be. I honestly still didn't know if I had made the right choice. It seemed like the absolute right choice. But for some reason, my mind still kept drifting off to Adrian and his comment on how I was beautiful. I really needed to have a talk with him. Suddenly, I remembered how we were supposed to meet Eddie in two minutes to head to Jill's feeding.

"Jill, I'm sorry. But we have to meet Eddie now," I said interrupting her rambling.

"Okay," she said. Sure enough, Eddie was already waiting for us. "Eddie! Guess what? Sydney and Trey are going out on a date tomorrow!"

Eddie's guardian mask slipped and his face showed surprise. Come on people! I know I lacked social skills but not _that _much. "Seriously?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Jill nodded her head up and down like a bobble head. "Congratulations!" We all piled into Latte and headed off to Clarence's. I dropped them off and headed off to Adrian's house to pick up Adrian, Sydney, and Dimitri.

The thought of seeing Adrian made my heart spiral uncontrollably for unknown reasons. Would he be angry and mad? Was he trying to kill Dimitri or was he being a noble gentleman? I was actually really nervous. I really wanted to patch things up between us but didn't want him to get off easy. I pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of the car, took a deep breath, and rang the bell. Dimitri opened up.

"Hey Sydney," he said.

"Hey. Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Sonya's still getting dressed and Adrian is in the kitchen."

"Can I speak to him?"

"Sure," he said, letting me in. I walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table, facing me.

"Hey Sage," he greeted me, his voice nervous. Great, maybe he was feeling a little ashamed.

"Hello," I replied, my voice cool. I stood there, waiting for an apology. And it did come.

"Look, I'm really really sorry about the way I acted a couple of days ago. I know I hurt Jill and I feel awful but I couldn't take it anymore. Not after seeing Belikov and knowing that I would actually have to work with him. You don't understand how it feels to let something go and then watching it come back to haunt you. I just thought that maybe now things were going to get better. I would be able to forget about what Rose did to me. Then _he_ shows up as a constant reminder that I will never be enough for her or for anybody." He looked so sad. So embarrassed. So lost. So afraid. Genuinely sorry and I just had to tell him my story.

"You think I don't know how it feels? Every time I work with Keith I know how you feel. He raped my sweet older sister. He was my dad's golden boy. Dad loved him so much. More than me or any of my sisters. We didn't tell him and I don't think he would have even believed us. Keith was his little perfect boy. So we didn't tell him but when I met Abe, I made a bargain with the devil. He staged a Strigoi attack and took out Keith's eye. I know it sounds sick but I am happy it happened to him. He truly deserved it." Adrian looked so shocked and we just staring at each other for a long time until he finally broke the silence.

"Wow Sydney. So we've both done a ton of horrible things in our lives, huh?" He just said my first name and I had no idea why the way he said it made my heart splutter.

"Yeah," I said. "But we have a chance to make up for it. We can't always run away from our problems Adrian. I faced Keith and now it's time for you to face Dimitri."

"And the sad thing is you're right. I can't keep running from what's going to happen. I have to accept what has and will happen. I'm still very sorry though."

"It's okay but you have to start getting yourself back on trach and that means: no alcohol, no smoking, and no girls. Got it?" I said sternly.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "At least I'm still my good looking old self." That actually made me smile. It showed me the real Adrian. The one who was on his way to recovery before Dimitri showed up.

"So how's life been here?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, Belikov isn't so bad. It would've been easier to hate him if he wasn't so nice. How are things going on your end?"

"I am going on a date with Trey tomorrow," I said. For some reason Adrian's smile slowly faded and he tensed up.

"Well-uh- that's great. I'm happy for you," he said, not sounding very happy at all.

"Hey guys. I'm ready," Sonya said appearing in the doorway wearing a green tank top and skinny jeans with her red hair in a ponytail.

"All right. Let's go," I said. We all got into my car with Adrian next to me in the passenger seat.

As soon as we got to Clarence's, I knew something was wrong when I saw the wide open door. Dimitri had also sensed it and instructed us to stay behind him. When we walked into the house, the sight that greeted us was truly surprising. There was Clarence and Dorothy tied back to back with tape over their mouths. Jill, Angeline, and Eddie were in a similar predicament except they three tied much more tightly to each other. And there, standing in the corner with a malicious smile on his face, stood Trey.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join the party."

**So? How was it? I hope you guys liked it! I want opinions about what I should call these new people Trey belongs to. I was thinking Litars, Tritites, or Shirirs. Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. Please, please, pretty pretty please with Adrian on top review! Constructive critisicm is appreciated!**


	3. Escape

**Hello everyone! I really need to start updating sooner but I'm always swamped with work so I'm really really really sorry. I'll try to update a lot sooner. But anyways I still want reviews! They'll make me update faster!**

**Chapter 3- Escape**

Dimitri automatically went into action and went towards the rope in the corner of the room, grabbed it, and ran toward Trey. Midway Trey's hand stuck and a yellow light came from it, stopping Dimitri. Four chairs appeared out of nowhere, and before anyone knew it Dimitri and Sonya were back to back and tied to chairs and me and Adrian were in the same situation.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Adrian snarled. Thank God he didn't tape our mouths shut.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with me? Oh, I'll tell you. I'll tell you," Trey said, laughing crazily. Oh my God. I was so scared. Scared beyond imagination. "25 years. 25 long years that I've been trying to wipe you royal Moroi out. You incessant royals."

"25 years? You're only 17," I said.

"That's what you think. I've been alive for 53 years. This is just a nice simple aging charm. Would you like to see what I look like without the aging charm?" he said maliciously. As if we had a choice. Trey's face slowly started transforming. Wrinkles appeared all over his face and his eyes were red. An ugly scar ran from the corner of his eye down to his chin. He looked like a pedophile. Then at once, he was the Trey we knew again. "Pretty sight, isn't in?" None of us spoke. How could we? We were all paralyzed with fear. I was still trying to process the fact that I had agreed to go out with a 53 year old man. Silence settled in. Dimitri was first to regain control.

"So what do you want from us?" he said.

"Well I was just hoping to murder Little Miss Dragomir princess here," going over to Jill, took a strand of her hair, and twirled it in his finger. Jill squealed and tried to break free of the ropes. "But Ivashkov was a bonus." Ivashkov? Dragomir? How did he know?

"Why? How do you know anyways?" I said.

"I'll tell you but I don't want a single sound. No interruption and I'll tell you my story. You see, I'm part of a group of supernatural called Litars. We're a group of magical people possessing magical powers. Each one of us has a special power whether it has to do with fire, solar power, water, music, technology, or the earth. Each of us can also perform basic magic like conjuring things or transfiguring. I am a special case being a combination of fire and solar power. Reason why I have a sun tattoo on my back." That's why he was so uncomfortable every time it was brought up.

"What we want to do is kill of royal Moroi and then try to wipe out Moroi completely. We cannot stand vampire that drink blood. Nasty diets. You all deserve to die. All of you. Not a single one of you has a heart. Not a single one," he spat. "'But we need it!' 'But we can't live without it!'. Well too bad. I don't care. You are despicable creatures that deserve to die!" he yelled, his face full of disgust. Wow. And I thought our views were harsh. We hated Moroi and dhampirs for the same reason. But our plan wasn't to murder them all. We just wanted to protect humans and keep them a secret.

"Which is why I'm so extremely ecstatic that I got Jilian Dragomir. How did I know it was her and that she was coming here? Some Litars are scattered around Alchemists or Alchemists can be their really close friend and have partnerships. So, basically, we know _everything _that goes on in the vampire world." Oh my God. So Alchemist knew about these people. How come we were never taught about them? "And what makes me even happier is that some Alchemist don't even know about us," he said and cackled loudly like those evil villains you see on TV. Great, he can read minds too. "The reason why the Dragomirs are almost extinct is because of me. I made sure that the car crash that "accidentally" killed the Queen's parents happened. Sadly, she didn't die. But thank God otherwise I wouldn't have found out about this little girl here."

"But what makes me even happier Sage," he said, coming over to my chair, putting his hands on either side, and leaned his face really close to mine. Sage? Wait. Didn't he use Sage today too? He really knew all along and I wasn't dreaming. More fear gripped me. "Is that you didn't have a clue about the fact that you are half Litar."

"No," I whispered.

"Oh yes," he laughed. "Your mother is one. A horrible one too. She lets you go out and protect these pests. She doesn't teach you about how you can use your powers them out. A Litar gone bad that one. Just the way you're an Alchemist gone bad," Trey said. Looking at me with pure disgust. He pulled away from my face and was turning around when he said, "Oh by the way, your power is fire." Which is why the amulet worked. It wasn't because of spells or me being an Alchemist. It was because my mother had kept a secret from me for all these years. The mother I loved more than anyone. Had lied to me for all these years. How many other people had lied to me? Who was I supposed to trust? I don't even know who I am anymore. I was stunned. Speechless.

"Now," Trey said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "any questions?" With a flick of his hand the tapes covering Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Clarence, and Dorothy's mouths disappeared.

"Yes, I have a question," Eddie said. "Are all of you crazy like this or is it just you?"

"Crazy? As in crazy wanting to destroy all Moroi? Well that's not crazy at all. It's what a normal Litar would do. Unlike Sage's mother," Trey replied. Yes Trey it actually is very crazy because Moroi live amongst humans as well. Do you just want to kill everybody? As soon as we get out of this mess, I don't know how we are going to do it but we will, I'm reporting this to the Royal Court not the Alchemists. I don't even trust them anymore. "Any other reasonable questions?"

"Yes. What exactly are you going to do with us?" Adrian asked. Adrian! This is not the time to ask him questions like that. The guy is crazy. And you heard him say he wants to destroy all Moroi. Obviously he is going to kill you.

"Well pretty boy, we'll see. All I want is to make sure you're dead and that your death will be slow and painful," Trey said evilly. Oh Adrian, why did you ask? "But first we'll deal with these two," he said, walking towards Clarence and Dorothy. They hadn't said anything at all yet but it was obvious that they were both paralyzed with fear. Dorothy looked like she was going to cry. Trey went to her first. "You are first, my darling."

"What are you doing? She's human. I thought you wanted to protect humans," Sonya hissed, speaking for the first time since we got here.

"Her? Human?" They laughed, looking at Sonya incredulously. "A feeder doesn't qualify as a human. She's just as bad. She deserves to die too." Trey took both of his hands and tightened them around her throat. Dorothy started screaming and Trey was laughing while yellow light poured from between his hands. Jill and Sonya shrieked and my voice got stuck in my throat. When he moved Dorothy went limp and her neck was all burned and black. Tears stung my eyes and more fear crept into my heart. Trey's laughing hadn't stopped and he moved onto Clarence. He placed his hand in front of Clarence's eyes and Clarence slowly burned and turned black. What was he? He was truly a monster.

"I should take these two pretty girls right now but I'll start with Ivashkov so that Princess Dragomir can feel all the pain he is going through," Trey said, walking over to Adrian. "Look at what I'm doing Sage so that you can follow in my footsteps. An illusion first. Make him feel thirsty." Trey put his face in front of him and Adrian began squirming and panting. I couldn't see what he was doing but all of a sudden Adrian let out a scream. It was one of those sounds that break your heart and that you can never forget. I screamed and tears poured down my cheeks.

I had to help him but I didn't know how. I don't know why I cared so much about him. I wasn't supposed to. All I knew was that I had to help him. Somehow, someway. Then I realized something: 'By the way, your power is fire.'. Was he wrong in telling me that? But I didn't know how to use my power.

Adrian screamed even louder than the first and didn't stop. "No!" I yelled, trying to get out of my ropes. But without knowing how, they disappeared. I got up and turned around. Trey's eyes widened as I came towards him and pushed him. Adrian's screaming stopped. Trey turned towards me and was about to use his magic but I put out my hands and a blinding white light shot out at Trey. Then it was all over. Trey fell to the floor. I went towards him and checked his pulse. He was only unconscious. I went to Adrian and untied him. "Are you okay? Do you feel fine?" I asked him.

"I've been better," he sighed. He went to Eddie, Jill, and Angeline and untied them while I untied Dimitri and Sonya.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded, speechless. "Come on let's go before anyone else comes." I just wanted to get out of there. I don't think anyone cared about how small Latte was. They sat on top of each other for the whole ride to Adrian's house, just glad to have escaped.

**So, what'd you think? Click the little review button and share your thoughts please! **


	4. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. It belongs to Richelle Mead**

**I am so sorry for the extremely late update. There's just been so much going on lately with school. My teacher's are heartless so there's like four tests every week and now I finally have time so I'm going take advantage of it and update. Thank you** **FreakyWritters, pink n pretty Barbie, and clarinetto14 for reviewing and I hope other people review too! So on that note here is chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4- Lies**

Once we reached Adrian's house, no one got out. I think we just wanted to relax and realize that we were fine, that we actually survived. That moment was over for me when I realized that we couldn't just sit here forever. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. As soon as I got out Dimitri and Eddie followed, their faces pale for the first time.

"What are we going to do?" Eddie whispered to me so that only I can hear.

"We are going to obviously inform the Royal Court. They need ot know what happened here and the dangers it could put Jill in," I whispered back. Eddie nodded. "But first we need to make sure that Adrian is going to be okay. You take Jill inside," I said to him. "Dimitri, can you take Sonya?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll deal with Adrian."

We each walked to the person that we would help. I went around to the passenger seat and opened it. Adrian was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed and he looked like a mess. Scared and uneasy, I put my trembling hand to his forehead. "Don't worry Sage. I'm alive," he said. Surprised, I jumped back. His voice sounded so pained and tired. "Just a little sore."

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Sorry, stupid question."

"No, normal question. Anybody would have asked the same thing."

"Come on. Let's get you inside." I reached for his hands to help him up when I heard someone coming up behind me. After what just happened, you can understand exactly why I'm terrified and paranoid. Letting go of his hands, I turned around sharply only to meet Eddie making me relax.

"Sorry if I scared you but we need the key to go in," he said apologetically.

"Here you go," Adrian said, his hand outstretched with the key. It pained me to hear how his voice sounded. He was really hurt and somebody needed to help him as soon as possible.

Eddie took the key from him but looked uneasy and worried about Adrian. "Hey are you-" Eddie began but Adrian put his hand up.

"I'm not OK but I will be. Can I just get out?" he replied. I helped him out of the car, but once he was out, he stumbled when I let go of him. Me and Eddie both grabbed his arms and steadied him. We walked slowly up the stairs where Dimitri, Sonya, Angeline, and Jill were waiting with worry written on all of their faces. Adrian had gotten it really bad. Eddie threw the keys to Dimitri and he opened the door. They all made way for Adrian to go in first. Once he got in, he bolted. Confused, me and Jill went after him and followed him to the bathroom where he was puking his guts out. Jill looked really nauseous.

"If you don't feel good watching this Jill, it's okay. I'll help him," I told her.

"It's not because I'm watching it. I'm sort of feeling it too," she said, looking as if she was close to tears. Then one fell and then another and she was crying hysterically. Eddie came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. She was crying onto his chest. He didn't and couldn't say anything to make her feel better. He couldn't tell her that everything was going ot fine because we didn't know. I turned away from them and back to Adrian who was now breathing deeply over the toilet.

"Feeling better?" I asked. He nodded unable to speak. I helped him up and out to the couch in the living room. As he laid down and closed his eyes. I tried to think of ways that I could help him.

Sonya came up behind me and by the looks of it she was trying to heal Adrian. "Is it working?" she asked.

"No," he said. Could I possibly heal him? I don't know how I saved him before but maybe I could do it again. I placed my hands on his head and closed my eyes, trying to summon my magic and wondering if I had healing powers. I felt warmth at my fingertips and Adrian sighed. "Whoever is doing that, don't stop." I didn't and wouldn't until he was perfectly okay. "Thank you," he said and I pulled my hands away.

"Thank you Sydney," Jill said. I smiled and nodded at her.

"I think we should call someone," Sonya said.

"Abe preferably. Or Rose," Eddie said.

"I'll call Abe. If anyone can get to Rose, then please do," I said. Dimitri nodded and pulled out his phone as I pulled mine out and headed to the kitchen.

Abe picked up on the second ring after I called him. "Sage, I just left a couple of days ago. What could you possibly need?" he asked in a lazy voice.

"We have a bit of a problem-"I began but he interrupted me.

"If this is about Ivashkov and Belikov then tell him to suck it up." It bothered me that he automatically assumed that Adrian was the problem. Yes, he would probably be the bratty, spoiled one in a situation like the one he was in but he was actually trying to behave himself.

"It's not about those two. He's actually behaving himself," I said, not understanding why I felt the need to defend him. "If you could just stay silent, I can tell you everything." So he was silent as I told him about everything: Trey, Litars, my mom (who I still needed to talk to), what happened to Adrian, and me. After I finished, Abe was speechless which was a first.

"We're coming," he said after he pulled himself together. Then he hung up. I walked back to the living room where Dimitri was absent, Eddie and Angeline were on each end of the room, and Sonya and Jill were next to Adrian who was still lying on the couch.

"Abe is coming with others but he didn't say who," I informed them. "How are you feeling?" I asked Adrian.

"Much better. Thank you Sage," he said with a weak smile.

"Rose said she was going to talk to Abe and come with extra protection," Dimitri said, coming back into the room.

"I guess we'll just relax here until they come," I said. Turning around, I walked back into the kitchen to call my mom.

"Sydney! Sweetheart, how are you?" she said brightly.

"Mom. How could you? How could you keep something like this away from me?" I said, my voice cracking.

"What are you talking about?" she said, her voice cautious.

"What we are! Mom, why didn't you tell me I had powers?"

"Who told you?" So I told her about everything and repeated the entire story once more.

"This is what I was afraid of honey. Your father and I thought it would be safer for you if you were just an Alchemist. I never would have thought that you would come along one of the most notorious and evil one of us."

"Does this make me a bad person Mom?"

"Of course not but what you have to do is learn how to use your powers and use them for good. I'm going to go call the school I studied at. You will absolutely love it there."

"Mom, wait-" but she already hung up. The tears started to fill my eyes so I quickly went to the bathroom so that no one would see me.

**Adrian POV**

Everyone had went to the kitchen to get something to eat and Sage was God knows where. Sage. She saved me. I owed her my life. After all the fights, she still hadn't let me die. She was an amazing person. Strong and smart yet beautiful at the same time even if she doesn't believe it. But of course she's off limits or has to be. She's a human and I'm a Moroi. A royal one too. Why couldn't finding the right person be a little easier.

Footsteps sounded coming to the living room. I looked up and found Belikov coming toward me with a glass of water in his hands. "How are you feeling?" he asked, handing me the water.

"Why do you care?" I asked harshly. That might have been a little mean.

"Look Adrian. I know you don't like me and I'm not trying to make you. I understand but please can we just put this behind us? I can't change what happened no matter how much I wish I could. If I could go back in time to change things I would but I can't. All I can say is I'm sorry." He was right and I hated it when people made me feel like a spoiled brat.

"Thank you for the water," I said crisply, taking it from him. He rolled his eyes, frustration obvious on him face, and started to walk away. "Hey Belikov," I said. "You're not so bad." We both smiled and nodded at each other. Maybe the pain will go away soon and things will get better.

**The Next Day (Sydney POV)**

A knock sounded on the door as we were eating breakfast on the floor in the living room. "I'll get it," I said getting up. I opened the door to find Abe, Rose, and four other dhampirs. Abe sweeped in like he owned the place. The others followed him in.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked. We all nodded. "Good." He pointed towards all of the guardians. "For those of you who don't know these are Mikhail, Hans, Damon, and Aaron. They will be staying here with you." Sonya looked delighted and moved towards Mikhail. So they were together. "We are still trying to decide what the plan is exactly but for now we are all staying here." I was really scared about how everything was going to work out and felt very uncomfortable under the gaze of a certain gorgeous dhampir.

**I'm sorry. It is a very disappointing chapter and I feel bad especially because it's been so long since my last chapter. For everyone who is still reading this story thank you for being patient! I'll try to get another chapter up next weekend but there's no promises. I'm doing my best though! Once again I'm really sorry and REVIEW **


	5. Decisions

**I AM SO SORRY! I tried to get this done as soon as possible but even when I finished this chapter I was really disappointed by it since it's so extremely short. This is two weeks overdue and I feel really really bad. However, I am pleased with the reviews I have gotten and a big THANK YOU to everyone who did! It made me so happy. So here we go with chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5- Decisions**

"Ok, so bad news," Abe announced like there wasn't any already. We were all scattered around Adrian's living room with turkey sandwiches and soda that Sonya had prepared for us. It was noon the day after everyone had arrived. "Trey's body was not found."

"Well he was still breathing so he obviously regained consciousness," I snapped. Way to state the obvious Abe.

"No need to get snappy Miss Sage," he said, surprised by the way I had spoken back to him.

"How'd you know anyways? Did you stop by Clarence's house before you came here?" Jill asked curiously.

"Oh yes. There is a tidbit of information that I forgot to mention. We have two other guardians staying here with you people: Taylor and Justin," Abe replied. "They were the ones who were checking up on him." Why would you send dhampirs against Trey? If he was still there, they wouldn't have been able to take him.

"So? Where does that leave us?" Angeline asked.

"Since no place is going to be safe for Jill, you guys will be lying to the school about leaving and saying that you will be home schooled. But otherwise, I think we're just staying here in Palm Springs for now," Rose answered.

"I've already called up the school as your father and told them," Abe said. That was a good idea. We couldn't have Jill in a place where she could potentially get hurt.

My phone buzzed in my hand. I looked down at the screen and saw my mom's face flashing on it. "I have to take this," I excused myself. Walking to the kitchen I pressed answer on my phone and put it to my ear. "Hey Mom."

"Sydney sweetheart! How are you?" she said.

"I'm fine Mom but I still need answers."

"I know. I know. Just listen to me for now. That Trey boy is right about one thing. We are supposed to hate vampires but I don't and I never have. It's something that disappointed you father many times but he has learned to deal with it. It's okay if you don't either because they're not that horrible. I went to Litaria High. This school was for people like me. People like me who don't really care if someone is a vampire or not. I want you to there and learn how to deal with your powers. There is one thing every Litar has: a soul mate and a best friend. You've never really felt anything towards the "friends" and people you father has put you with because they aren't the type who you would like to be with. You might find that best friend at Litaria. I know that this is really sudden and everything is moving so fast for you but you will love it honey. I'm telling you. I will stand by you every second of the whole way no matter what."

"Doesn't this mean that I have to leave this place and this mission?" I asked.

"No. We can disappear and reappear at a place. You will be going to your classes by day and I'll come and teach you how you are going to travel until you get the hang of it."

"Okay. Thanks Mom."

"No problem honey."

"I have to go fill them in on what happened. Bye."

"Bye," she said. I turned off the phone, closed my eyes, and leaned on the kitchen wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" My eyes flew open and found Rose looking at me.

"Yeah that was just my mom," I replied. "I have to go to this school called Litaria where I'm supposed to learn how to use my powers."

"Oh. Does that mean you're going to be leaving us?"

"No. My mom said she's going to teach me how to appear and reappear in places." She nodded.

"How are you holding up with this stuff?" she asked.

"I'm still trying to get used to all of this."

"Hey we are all here and we're all going to help you. Don't worry about anything because we are not leaving you. You stood by me once and now it's my turn to be a good friend." My mom was right. Moroi and dhampirs definitely weren't so bad. "Oh I also wanted to ask how Adrian and Dimitri were dealing with each other."

"Now that I think about it, they were actually speaking to each other this morning and Adrian has definitely realized that he should stop being bratty all the time."

Rose smiled. "Come on. Let's go tell everyone else what's going to happen." When we walked back into the living room, everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Everything okay?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," Rose replied and she began to explain to them what happened as I sat down to process what my mom had told me but of course I couldn't get two minutes of thinking.

"Why hello there," Damon the dhampir came up next to me and said in a weird voice.

"Hi," I said, moving away from him but he moved even closer. "Can I help you with something?" I asked wondering why he was even talking to me.

"Sydney Sage right?" I nodded. "Great job talking to the old man like that-"

"Knight! Over here now," Eddie yelled across the room where he was talking to Dimitri and Aaron. So his name was Damon Knight.

"See you later Sage," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. When he was all the way across the room, I heard another voice behind me.

"Stay away from him," Adrian said, coming to sit next to me.

"What are you? My father?" I asked incredulously.

"No I'm just a friend who's looking out for you. Damon Knight is a bad influence. Dated every girl out there and doesn't even act the way a guardian should but he's darn good so they let him do what he wants."

"So he's basically what you used to be?" His face showed hurt and I wished I hadn't said that.

"I saw him flirting with you and I don't want you to be his next prize."

"Flirting? He wasn't flirting!"

**Oh oblivious Sydney! Once again I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer and please please please review! Let's try to get up to 25 reviews this time!**


	6. Author's Note Sorry!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (SORRY!)**

I am soooooo sorry for being a horrible person but there's been so many things happening lately and my life has been crazy and I haven't been able to write anything. I wanted to finish this before TGL comes out but I really won't be able to do that seeing as I can't update until like really late June or something because my finals and really big tests are coming up. I'm really sorry to everyone who has been following this story and I hope you continue to read this even after TGL comes out. I feel really bad for all of this and I really want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has been reviewing, story alerting, and reading this fanfic. It really meant a lot to me and I will definitely try to update as soon as possible when my exams are all over. Once again THANK YOU!


End file.
